bizarre_grimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanako Yasaka
Kanako Yasaka (八坂 神奈子, Yasaka Kanako) is the main antagonist of Gold Experience. As the Yasaka Crime Syndicate's boss, Kanako oversees a pernicious influence on Tokyo's population. She is also the mother of Kotohime. The other half of her split personality is Rikako Asakura (朝倉 理香子, Asakura Rikako) Appearance She is a tall 33-year-old woman with a medium build. Kanako has an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. She wears a long black skirt with a red flower print hem and medium length purple hair. Personality Kanako is an extremely prideful mob boss, ruthless and brutal in her will to hide her past and maintain her position at the top of her gang. Kanako shares her body with an alternate personality, that of Rikako Asakura. The biggest personality trait Kanako shows is her obsession with erasing any trace of her past and hiding herself from the world, a compulsion she tries to fulfill by any means. She is insanely anxious about her past, linking it to fear, and being apprehensive of anyone learning of her. Even in the already secretive hierarchy of the Yasak Crime Syndicate, Kanako goes to excessive length to hide her identity and her face, issuing orders through several proxies or by computer so that nobody ever meets her personally. She lives most of her life in the shadows, hinted to perpetually travel across Japan hidden in Rikako, her alternate personality, and sleep in hotel rooms exclusively. Kanako's second most prominent personality trait is her pride and confidence, firstly in her nigh-invincible Standmak D4C, then in herself. Operating under a philosophy that D4C makes her invincible because it allows her to see the "pitfalls" in the future and avoid them, and allows her to manipulate Fate by choosing to nullify arbitrarily chosen events, she justifiably boasts about her Standmaku's power regularly. She notably claims that anyone's actions before D4C are vain, which is true to a degree. Secondly Kanako is intimately convinced of her innate superiority over humanity. Using epithets such as "Emperor" or "King of Kings", or like other main antagonists in the series, using the prefix I or Me (この, kono?) to announce his name in a sign of superiority over others, the mob boss doesn't doubt that she is fated to remain at the top forever. Kanako readily accepts any difficulty as a "test" she'll have to overcome to prove herself, and though she can be subject to anxiousness or despair, her pride will prevail and she will constantly choose to confront directly whatever problem she has. This causes her to foolishly face Oculus Rift Distortion head-on, although she did foresee Hatate's death, shehad no idea of her new power to nullify the abilities of other Standmaku. Against the evolved Oculus Rift, Kanako's confidence crumbled when it countered her time erasure ability and made her powerless. When she found himself trapped in an endless death loop, unable to do anything about her situation, Kanako panicked and her last appearance has her frightened by a little girl, her pride and confidence completely crushed. Abilities Despite (likely) being human, Kanako and Rikako share many minor abilities in changing their physical appearance. Rikako looks around 17, despite Kanako being 33, and shorter than Yukari, but while attacking that same man Kanako appeared to be a head taller, if not more. However, during the battle in Rome, Kanako was roughly around Chiyuri's height. As well, when Kanako takes over, Rikako's long hair shortens and her voice deepens. According to Kanako, it takes her roughly 10 seconds to completely take over Rikako's body, but the transformation back to Rikako is instant. Kanako's Standmaku is D'irty '''D'eeds 'D'one 'D'irt 'C'heap ('''D4C), an extremely powerful Standmaku that can destroy most anything with a single punch and has the ability to erase time up to a 10 seconds time frame. Category:Villains Category:Gold Experience Characters Category:Standmaku Users